Calidez
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Lavi debe irse de la Orden Negra. Pero hay algo que debe hacer antes de irse. Este fic participa del reto "My King" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"


¡Hola! Es mi primer one-shot de D gray man…

¡Este one-shot participa en el reto 'My King' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas'!

Bueno, Lavi es mi personaje favorito y no pude evitar pensar en él para realizar esta historia. ¡Espero que les guste!

Atención: D gray man no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño.

 **Calidez**

¿Qué había cambiado?

Él no lo entendía. Era tinta. Sí, simple tinta. No podían ser más que eso.

Se iría y eso dolía. Pero entendía al Panda, ya que él se lo advirtió y terminó apreciándoles igual.

La sonrisa de Lena, las manías de Komui. La oscura faceta de Allen al jugar, Krory y su ingenuidad. La forma de Yu de demostrar cariño. Había llegado a querer a la tinta.

Él comprendía que lo estaba afectando. Era la guerra, ¿No? Pero aunque así fuera se sentía solo. Había dejado, a ese corazón que creía no poseer, ser libre. No era tinta, no si el abuelo no se lo recordaba. Había cambiado sus ideas. Él creía que los humanos eran estúpidos. Con ese pensamiento, entró en la Orden Negra. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que ellos no eran estúpidos. No era tonto pelear para proteger a aquellos que querían. Para proteger su mundo.

Pero ya sólo podía hacer una cosa.

-o-

Había conseguido papel y un bolígrafo, de la habitación del panda. Se aseguró de trabar la puerta para que nadie le interrumpiera. Recordando buenos momentos, no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras comenzaba a escribir.

Flashback

—Mi nombre es Bookman, y este es mi aprendiz.

—Un gusto. Algunos me dicen Junior, pero puedes decirme Lavi.

—Yo soy Lenalee Lee, la asistenta del supervisor.

—Lenalee, me gustaría comer algo~ Han sido horas de viaje

—¡Idiota!

—No importa, Bookman. Vamos, sígueme.

Lo llevó a través de varios pisos, que él trató de memorizar, ya que si lo hacía, su estadía allí sería mucho más cómoda. En lo que supuso que era el comedor, habían muchas personas, muy diferentes entre sí, pero iguales a sus ojos. Pidió su comida y observó atentamente a una persona «Que él suponía, mujer» en una mesa más alejada. Su cabello era largo y azul. Le intrigaba, ya que no parecía importarle el resto.

—¿Ella es?

—¿Ella? Ah! Es un él… Es Kanda Yu.

Luego de decirle eso, le pidió que no le molestara. En ese momento, se arrepintió de no haberle hecho caso. Pero posteriormente, supo que si no le hubiera llamado Yu, nunca hubiera llegado a desarrollar una amistad.

Fin Flashback

Pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido posteriormente, había finalizado de escribir. Suspiró y comenzó a leerla.

"Probablemente el día que nos conocimos ya no te importa. Sin embargo, quisiera que supieras que a mí sí. (Es mi trabajo recordar cosas, ¿No?) Está bien. Sé que no tendría que haber sido tan cariñoso contigo y mucho menos llamarte Yu y abrazarte. Agradezco mucho que no me hayas matado ese día. Pero sabes, ¡Era un crío! ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿16? ¡Como el moyashi! Ahora soy todo un hombre, ¿No crees? De todas formas, tu sabes lo que he pasado y me sorprende que esté haciendo esto. Pero…

¡No quiero que me olvides! Sería doloroso"

Hizo una leve pausa, y soltó una carcajada, aunque su ojo se había comenzado a cristalizar. Pero tenía que seguir leyéndola. Incluso a esta altura, no podía permitirse errores.

"¿Qué por qué me olvidarías? ¿Te acuerdas, aquella noche que bebimos juntos? Te conté muchas cosas. Recuerdo estar en el piso, aprovechando la chimenea que había en el hotel. Me quemé la mano, ¿No? Pero no me importó. Estaba muy ebrio. Y cansado de fingir. ¿Te acuerdas si lloré? Creo que nunca te lo comenté, pero estoy muy agradecido de que esa misión haya sido contigo. A pesar de verme tan débil, tu trato conmigo no cambio.

Pensarás, ¡Conejo Idiota! Pero sí, eso fue muy valioso para mí. Si hubiera sido Lenalee o Allen no hubieran parado hasta saber todo. Les quiero, pero tú… Eres quien más ha visto de mí. De Lavi. El más cercano… A Bookman Junior. Eres un gran amigo, y quería agradecerte por eso, aunque suene raro.

Gracias por ser mi amigo.

Simplemente gracias, Yu.

—Bookman Junior. "

Unas pequeñas gotas habían caído en el papel. Pero aún así estaba satisfecho con el resultado que había obtenido. Miró el reloj, cuatro de la madrugada. No podría haber tomado tanto tiempo, pero todos los papeles en el tacho le mostraban que si. Había tardado en decidirse. En qué palabras utilizar. Todo había sido muy complicado, cada palabra costaba. Podría haber elegido no ser tan delicado en cada parte, pero, ¿Y si el espadachín se cansaba y no la terminaba? Era importante que la leyera.

Ya era tarde para entregarla, y lo sabía. Pero quizá en la mañana fuera muy tarde. Secó las pequeñas gotas que persistían en el papel y se dirigió a dejar la carta debajo de la puerta del exorcista.

-o—

Sonrió forzosamente a su abuelo, mientras se despedían de Komui. Ya sólo serían Bookman afiliados a la Orden. Pero Junior había aprendido algo allí. Los humanos no eran estúpidos. Y además, había conocido la calidez de una amistad. Y tenía que olvidarla, al poco tiempo de haberla experimentado. Era lo mejor, pero eso no podía evitar que doliera. En ese momento recordó aquella chimenea. La amistad le había quemado. Le había quemad, y, tal como el fuego, había dejado una marca. Una marca en su corazón. En el de Lavi.

Pero mucho más importante, aquella calidez dejó su huella en Bookman Junior.

Fin

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si tienen críticas constructivas por favor déjenlas en los review o manden un pm.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
